


let's live tonight

by omello



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omello/pseuds/omello
Summary: Club bathrooms aren't exactly sexy, but whatever





	let's live tonight

**Author's Note:**

> once again don't read this if it's about you or anyone you know personally thanks. love to die

Omar was wordlessly shoved up against the wall with a force he was not expecting the moment the door closed behind them.

 

The lighting in the club restroom was dim, and it was evident they were alone. Trashy stall doors left wide open by careless, drunk partygoers. Not that anyone would give the two of them much notice if they  _ were _ caught, Omar noted to himself, before his attention was brought back to the task at hand.

 

“Wanna get you off,” the taller stranger groaned, hands splayed out on Omar’s chest as he pressed himself closer.

 

Neither of them were nearly as drunk as any of the people they’d just barely passed without tripping over on the way here, but they did each have a  _ few _ drinks in them. Omar’s senses were buzzing lightly, and he was sure the stranger— Chris, he faintly remembered being told as they stumbled in— could attest the same.

 

Hands were unbuttoning his pants and Chris was falling to his knees before Omar could get a word in, and he was left staring breathlessly down at Chris’s face. Half-lidded eyes watched him hazily, Chris’s cheek pressed warmly to his thigh. “ ‘s that okay? Can I suck you off?”

 

Omar blinked in surprise, mouth opening and closing uselessly a few times with Chris watching on in amusement, before Omar finally nodded. “Yeah, fuck yeah,” he got out with a clear of his throat.

 

Chris wasted no time then in pulling Omar’s pants down, boxers following shortly after. He hissed at the cool, club air hitting bare skin, but Chris’s hand wrapped around his cock not a moment later. The touch was warm, surprisingly soft. Omar flushed.

 

“Shit, you’re big,” Chris nearly choked. His eyes were wide when he looked back up at Omar, and Omar couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

 

“Think you can take it?” He challenged, earning a half-hearted scoff from Chris.

 

“Of  _ course _ I can.”

 

Omar laughed, giving Chris an expression of mock-belief. “Mhm.”

 

Without another word, Chris’s lips were pressed to the shaft of Omar’s dick, mouthing his way teasingly to the tip, and Omar inhaled sharply. A hand wove through Chris’s hair and, without warning, just barely tugged the man forwards. This earned a groan from Chris, vibrating seemingly slowly through his cock.

 

“Shit,  _ God _ , fuck, ‘m sorry,” Omar hissed through his teeth, the fingers tangled in Chris’s hair brushing through it once more before resting on his cheek.

 

Chris was flushed and dazed when their eyes met, and Omar couldn’t help but admire the seemingly starstruck gaze in his pale blue eyes. This boy was way too goddamn pretty, Omar noted for probably the fifth time that night. Very much ‘ _ his type‘ _ , as Lucas would tell him after every hookup, whatever the hell that meant. Omar didn’t register Chris taking him into his mouth until there were hands gripping at his hips and he was shaken out of thought entirely.

 

Chris was full of surprises, Omar quickly found throughout the night. Not  _ only _ was the boy a freshman in college, but he also apparently DJ’d on the side. Which Omar only assumed based on Chris’s complaints about the mixing of the club’s DJ being off, and the song choice being “so generic”. Upon questioning Chris’s knowledge on the topic, a flurry of technical information that Omar didn’t understand a single goddamn word of was thrown at his face, but he didn’t care. It was so  _ charming _ to see Chris so worked up and excited about such a nerdy little thing. Omar was grinning the second the phrase “Oh, don’t even get me fucking  _ started _ ,” left Chris’s lips.

 

Needless to say, Omar shouldn’t have been shocked by the fact that he was already balls deep in Chris’s throat, but he was in  _ awe _ . Despite the fact that Chris was pulling back to breathe half a second later, Omar was impressed and his fingers were tangled back up in Chris’s hair.

 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” he breathed. Chris was panting, a half-hearted laugh escaping him as he shuffled forward, settling closer to Omar’s body. Close enough to press and rut his hips against Omar’s legs as he took his cock into his mouth once again.

 

The hand in Chris’s hair tightened with each movement, every groan that passed his lips, every flick of his tongue. Omar was quickly losing control, bucking into Chris’s mouth and relishing in the sound of him choking softly before gripping desperately at whatever he could to keep himself upright. He was so  _ into  _ it, Omar was lost in watching him. 

 

The clothed dick frantically rubbing against his leg didn’t help his case either; it was  _ hot _ .

 

“ _ Fuck _ , ‘m so close,” Omar warned, his unoccupied hand pressing against Chris’s cheek, and if it weren’t for the god-awful lighting he would have sworn he saw the boy’s eyes  _ sparkle _ when his thumb brushed against his cheekbone.

 

Imagination or not, Omar was coming down Chris’s throat a second later, a string of multilingual curses following suit. Stars danced behind his squeezed-shut eyes as Chris swallowed as much as he could, and Omar couldn’t stop the whimper that struggled its way out of his throat when Chris pulled away.

 

The world around Omar spun for a moment when he opened his eyes, the warmth of Chris’s body still pressed to his own dizzying him more than anything. Collecting his mind and buttoning himself back up, he motioned Chris to stand, who obeyed easily.

 

Omar had Chris pinned against the wall a second later without warning, breath hot on his neck as teeth dig gently into the skin.

 

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty, you know?” Omar said lowly, and the shiver that ran through Chris didn’t escape him. “So goddamn gorgeous, ‘specially with my dick down your throat.”

 

Chris let out a low whine. Omar took that as a cue to get his hand down the boy’s pants already, struggling with it a little along the way— he hadn’t heard a happier sound come from Chris’s mouth the  _ entire _ night until now, with a hand wrapped around his cock and stroking languidly.

 

“Gonna make you feel good, baby,” Omar went on as Chris buried his face in his neck in an attempt to stifle his moans. “Gonna make you feel  _ special.” _ And Omar caught the whimper that followed his words.

 

It wasn’t even another two minutes of dirty talk— Omar praising Chris, telling him how perfect he was and how incredible he sounded, letting it slip that he adored the way Chris gazed at him like he was in  _ love _ — before Chris was coming into Omar’s hand, crying out Omar’s name against his neck. He went slack against Omar once he finally came down despite himself, and Omar didn’t complain. He couldn’t, not when the soft “love you” that Chris uttered when he was coming down rang in his ears. 

 

Omar knew, realistically, that it was a spur-of-the-moment declaration. Of course he did. Then why the hell couldn’t he stop  _ thinking _ about it?

 

He didn’t have time to think about it any longer, because Chris was lifting his head and kissing him before he could question it. It was slow, and Chris’s lips were soft - because of  _ course _ they were - as they slid against Omar’s own, salt and sweat tangled together between them.

 

“Can you— could you come with me back to my apartment? I.. don’t wanna go alone,” Chris said finally, and  _ God _ , was his voice rough. Omar chose to ignore that. But he nodded before Chris even finished speaking, the smile on his face soft and welcoming.

 

Even in the shitty club restroom lights, Omar could see Chris’s eyes shining up at him. He had a good feeling he would be staying the night.


End file.
